Hell on All Hallow's Eve
by EphraimHeart
Summary: I know it's too early for a Halloween fic but bear with me yeah? Halloween gets livelier as L returns for his favourite holiday! How is Mello or Near involved? Read on to find out! Fluffy shounen ai if one isn't too observant. Again, unabashed use of line spacing. Reviews are wanted desperately. Rated T for incessant swearing on Mello's behalf.


Hell on All Hallow's Eve

Characters (Mello)X(Near) from DN

Disclaimer: For lovers of utter nonsense, Death Note was the product of persons notwithstanding me. I do NOT own it and therefore any portrayals herewith are purely fictitious and are for the sole entertainment of those capable of appreciating it.

**A/N: **Gah! This is so scary! Never before had I the urge to write and now having done so I now want to do it again! Please forgive any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes. And fair warning: this is a slash fic, hostilities are only those from the readers to myself as a writer. Plenty of OOC-ness if not entirely OOC.

Do review, for better or worse, at least I know you're there. Thank you then for your patience.

* * *

Whammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children wasn't big on festivities but there were several exceptions and All Hallow's Eve or Halloween for short was one of them. L made sure to have it celebrated every year without fail even if he himself was absent because Halloween meant to him one thing: sweets. Sweets, candies and all manners of sugary confections appealed to L, and the idea of parading under a bed sheet around town to get sweets for free was a novelty for him.

This year, L returned to Whammy's to give the kids a special treat as it were; a chance to accompany him on a tour of England's countryside and visit as many villages within Halloween night and amass all the candy they could carry. Provided of course that 50% of all proceeds be given to L. How L had prided himself for such ingenuity!

Roger, the current steward of Whammy's saw L as the pinnacle of perfection, and impressed upon his charges to emulate him as best as they could. Roger himself wasn't very well acquainted with L but still Roger revered him nonetheless. L's return to Whammy's therefore was news truly worth celebrating and soon the whole of Whammy's was excited to hail the return of the prodigal son.

None more so excited was the resident bad boy Mello, L to him personified everything Mello wanted to achieve, L had the smarts, the infamy and best of all L shared the same love of sweets! Well, rather it is a love for chocolate that Mello had but that counts doesn't it? Plus, if Mello were to have that chance to be with L, it would only solidify his position as the rightful one to succeed L and beat Near at last.

At the mere thought of Near Mello would seethe, Near was his hated rival, his mortal nemesis. In any other institution Mello would have been crowned the most exemplary student but here the hallmark of greatness was genius and Mello was second to Near. How bitter that made him to be inferior to someone so unmotivated, so stoic, so inexpressive. Despite his many attempts Mello never could beat Near academically and so Mello set out to beat Near, literally.

At first it was mere tomfoolery and harmless pranks but as the years went by the pranks became less playful and more serious. The intense hatred Mello had for Near didn't go unnoticed and it became apparent to the tutors in Whammy's that there was an urgent need to rectify the situation before it goes out of hand. At a closed door discussion amongst the teachers were mutedly talking when suddenly there was a gentle rapping at the door. Roger opened the door and there stood L, a plate of cake in hand.

Without entering he said, "Gentlemen, fret not for tomorrow I shall set in motion a plan, a solution to solve the issue and put an end to your predicament. Leave the matter to me. So put aside your discussion for the time being and tell me, where have are the locations to the children's secret stash of goodies?"

* * *

The very next day, where the children had ought to be having their breakfast they were instead clamouring for the bulletin board. One of the more early birds had witnessed L posting something onto the board and from then on the news spread like wildfire. By lunch time most of Whammy's inhabitants were aware of L's announcement. Strangely though, Mello showed no interest in the proceedings of the day, his mind preoccupied with something else.

Visions of the night before swarmed Mello's thoughts, he was there that night when the tutors were discussing the issue of himself and Near, he caught wind of the supposedly secret meeting from Matt who at the time overheard it from another tutor. Mello predicted the indecision amongst the tutors but he never expected L to drop into the scene, what's more was L saying that he had plans to resolve the 'issue'. What could it be? Mello raked his brain that entire morning trying to figure out the plan L had in mind but to no avail.

* * *

Mello was in a serious dilemma. L wasn't the type of person to take half-measures, whatever L had in store could only spell trouble for himself and Mello wasn't looking forward to it at all. Absent-mindedly Mello turned his head, picked up a pillow and tossed it at his roommate Matt.

"Oi, Matt!"

"What is it dude? Can it wait? Just a sec' I'm owning Robotnik right now…"

"I think I overstepped it with Near this time, yesterday's meeting and L's reassurance for a solution can't bode well for me. Argghh! Shit! Now I'm never going to beat Near! God how I hate him! What I'd give to kill the shit head!"

"Em's this is exactly what got you in trouble in the first place. Just chill, leave the kid alone and lead everyone to believe that you've turned a new leaf. After L leaves then you can be the Uber Bitch again."

"Uber Bitch?! Nevermind, right now laying low won't help much, L's plans scare me too much, I might need another approach…. Fuck! I got it! I need to be 'friends' with that sheep kid!"

"Wouldn't that be too suspicious?"

"Not if I put my superior acting skills! Remember how I fooled Roger into thinking I'd die without chocolate?"

"You know, I don't quite think that was actually you acting at all, I do believe you'd die without chocolate…"

"Quiet! I need to think this through, I need to start on my own plans…"

* * *

Elsewhere, the children of Whammy's murmured in hushed voices as the crowded around the entrance to the playroom, inside the room were the two highest intellects of the entire orphanage, Near and L. The latter was seated in his usual fashion, his eyes transfixed staring over his white puzzle board, but he wasn't doing anything, he was listening intently to L's whispered instructions.

"Near, this feud you've gotten yourself into with Mello can bring no benefit to either of you. Incidentally, if someone doesn't put a stop to this, Mello will have to be removed from Whammy's. His violence poses a risk to all the occupants here, not just yourself."

Near's eyes widened at the mention of Mello's possible expulsion, betraying his surprise. Unlike Mello's evident hatred, Near held no such ill will for someone he considered a near equal (no pun intended). And if such measures were taken upon Mello, Near would have nobody to interact with, further isolating himself from everything.

L casually observed Near for a while, scanning his eyes for signs of hope, signs that would allow for the second part of the his plan.

"However," L added, "there is a way for us to salvage this issue. We will need to pacify Mello and help him tone down on his violent tendencies but in order for this to work I need your direct participation, understand?"

Near nodded but he asked, "How can I help in a situation whereby my presence only aggravates Mello's temper? You mean for me to concede to him?"

"No, there will be none of that. The solution I'm suggesting involves an emotional substitution."

Like a child, Near tilted his head in question. "Substitute Mello's emotions? How will this be done? I'm afraid I am not too well read up on the actual processes of lobotomy… Nor am I physically suited to perform such a delicate operation."

"You've misread my intentions completely, I did not mean a physical substitution, I meant a change, I mean to change how Mello feels about you."

"How so? What feelings would you have Mello feel for me?"

Amazed at Near's naiveté L had to ask ever so cheekily, "Well, what feelings do **you** want Mello to have for you?"

* * *

Later that evening, Mello finally deigned to leave his room, the hunger pangs urging him towards the kitchen, hoping to steal a bite before dinner starts. Approaching the kitchen the scent of caramel instantly screamed candy apples and though Mello was a pure chocoholic, he wouldn't turn away other sweet things.

He was shocked therefore to see Near, helping the cook prepare the candy apples. Before he could say anything, the cook dragged him in and announced "Perfect! You, help Near finish these candy apples, he's far too slow. Just take any one of these skewered apples and dip them in this pot of syrup. Careful though, the syrup is still quite hot."

Mello made to object but he stopped when he saw just how slow Near really was, gingerly dipping the apple into the syrup, deliberately twisting the apple to ensure a proper coating before setting into the bow of chilled water. _"Truly pitiful"_ he thought. There he decided that this was the perfect opportunity to get close to Near. It may not have been what he had planned but this could work nonetheless.

"Here, let me do the coating, you just do the cooling." Mello's voice still had hints of menace but it still fooled Near who was caught unawares. Staring in disbelief Near stood stock still until Mello had to shove him away, gently mind, before snapping at him, "Hey, we haven't got all day have we? Will you start handing me those apples now?"

Tentatively Near held out an apple, unsure to Mello's sudden change in demeanour. Mello grabbed at it, causing Near to flinch, at which Mello apologised, "Sorry, but can we really pick up the pace here? I'm starving so I'd like to finish up quickly." Whilst working with Mello then Near thought, _"Had L's plan already worked?"_

At last they were done, but there was still one apple left not skewered, the cooked said whoever wanted it could have it as they ran out of skewers. That last apple was so large it was half the size of Near's face yet Near was intent on taking a bite of it and as he put his small mouth to the apple Mello felt an unexpected bubbling of emotions inside. It wasn't cute surely, the way Near's face was half obscured by the apple as he attempted to bite it, it wasn't cute then how wide his mouth became as he tried to bite it, it couldn't have been cute therefore how his large grey eyes would stand out behind that large apple, looking oh so innocent when the situation was clearly not so.

The gentle pop as Near's lips left the apple awoke Mello from his stupor and then he was futher stunned as Near presented the apple to Mello, a small chunk taken out of it.

"Did Mello not mention of your hunger?"

It was Mello's turn to be speechless as he accepted the apple from Near. He wasn't sure, whether to continue the bite or to bite elsewhere. As Mello stared at the bite mark left by Near, Near took the initiative to push at the apple onto Mello's mouth. Instinctively Mello bit into the apple, noting a taste not common to apples, a taste then that could only have been Near's.

According to L's instructions, Near was to act friendly to Mello, a feat Near discovered wasn't that hard to accomplish. "Mello should finish it then, since Mello is so hungry." To top it all of he gave Mello a small smile. Feigned as it were, Near found that smiling to Mello wasn't as hard as say, smiling at Linda for example…

Thrice that day Mello was stumped, first he pitied Near, then felt Near was cute and now Near smiled at him? This plan was backfiring at him badly!

* * *

That night Mello slept uneasily, images from the incidents with Near that evening occupied his thoughts completely. He was so out of it that he failed to notice Matt sidling up to him. Matt, had secretly watched as the events played out that day and was curious as to Mello's reaction, so very carefully he phrased his words, "How'd it go with Near today? I saw you were all weird with him just now at dinner, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Do me a favour and get me one of my chocolates from my stash, I desperately need to get my head off thinking."

As Matt handed Mello a bar, he asked, "Hey, are you aware of tomorrow's pumpkin carving competition? L said the best carved pumpkin will be put in the running for that chance to follow him around trick-or-treating. You interested? Methinks you would like the opportunity to play with knives…"

Matt was practically pleading, he was desperately trying his utmost best to distract Mello and cheer him up because to Matt Mello was an important person to him, Mello was the only one to look behind the LED veneer and see him for the person he was, and thus Matt cherished this friendship. Near was a neutral to him, he was never in the running for successor-ship and so the pranks were just pranks done for the sake of accompanying his best friend. But, now that seeing how Near agitates Mello so badly, the situation has become personal.

* * *

Upon Matt's advice, Mello was now seated by a workstation in front of an unfortunate pumpkin. This morning, with almost surgical experience he had deftly carved out the insides, leaving a hollow shell. But that was hours ago and now, a few minutes before lunch Mello still failed to think of anything to carve. The other kids have finished theirs already, Mello noted as he surveyed the room. Even Matt had finished, he carved out a character from his games. Just then Linda strode into the room and beckoned at Mello, "Still not done?"

"No." he answered curtly. Somehow he felt awkward around Linda, was it because she alone could unnerve Near so badly? Then, Mello asked "Got any ideas?"

"Well, I'm no artist but I myself have always found nature to be my greatest inspiration! Perhaps you can draw from it as well? No? Well then, why don't you try carving out the first thing that pops into your mind?"

"_Near?"_

"Umm… Can I carve you instead?"

Surprised, Linda was taken aback, "Me? Well, um, of course, sure! I'd be glad to be of inspiration to you!"

"_Less of inspiration, more lack of a better subject…" _Mello thought glumly.

It was then finished within the hour, Mello exhibiting great skill with his carving knife, and so stood a portrait of Linda, etched out onto a pumpkin.

"Wow! Mello, you have such skill with that blade! Such artistry! Where have you gotten so good?"

"_Dead animals…"_

Just then, a faint scraping sound came from behind as if something were dragged along the floorboards. Near, had walked up to them both and with an almighty heave dropped an axe onto Mello's carving of Linda. The axe cleft the hapless pumpkin clean in half and all the while Near maintained a look of wide-eyed indifference.

The pair sitting the workstation had opposite reactions, Mello, knowing that Near' actions was the result from Near's repulsion of Linda started laughing, and the horror of how deadpanned Near looked as he drew the axe from the now mutilated carving of Linda's face had offended said person so much that she started to cry.

Mello tried to chase Linda as she stormed out but Near then grabbed one of Mello's sleeves stopping him. He wore the same expressionless façade but his voice sounded of dejection, "Does Mello like Linda so much? Or did Mello do it to spite me?"

Near's misinterpretation of the matter, Mello felt, needed to be clarified, but the hurt of that baseless accusation on his pride got the better of him.

"I can fucking carve whoever I fucking like! What's it to you huh? Why in fuck do you care?" Mello spat out.

Obviously that had hurt Near and as tempted as he was to cry Near willed those tears to stay, in his heart now he knew there was no possible future of him being friends with Mello, their relationship was and will always be contentious. So, without a word Near turned around and ambled his way back to his room.

As Near shut his bedroom door behind him and made his way for the bed he stumbled and fell on the cold floor, the pain in his head finally broke him thus he started to cry. Inside the sanctuary of his room Near let those tears flow, streaking hot tears that transformed the stoic enigma to reveal the inner conflicted child within. Sobbing so hard till it became hard to breathe, Near passed out on the cold floor of his bedroom.

* * *

Matt again played witness to the drama but now his emotions were swayed. Mello as Matt knew, was temperamental at best but the way Mello reacted to Near today was definitely below the belt. His concern for Near therefore lead Matt to the latter's bedroom door but after knocking a few times without an answer Matt felt a little uneasy. Not wanting to overthink it, Matt decided to check up on Near again later, perhaps before dinner he thought.

On his way back from Near's room he bumped into Mello, guilt and concern clearly written on his face.

Faking his easy-going manner Matt asked, "Whatcha doin' here Mel's?"

"Oh, nothing just walking", was Mello's weak reply.

"Oh yeah? Where to?"

"N-… Nowhere…"

Having had enough of pretending, Matt broke out and said, "Dude, I was there just now and I don't like the way you treated Near, why'd you have to react that way? Look, whatever you'd done in the past you know I had your back on it, I'm with you all the way cause we're best pals but some things you never do, some lines you should never cross. You gotta remember, Near's just a kid and despite how emotionless he seems, he's also another feeling human being. Others may see him as the wunderkind but you of all people should know how impassive and how detached it is being smarter."

Mello at that point could only give a weak nod, Matt's words reverberating in his head. Matt had more things to say though,

"Another thing, think, you had years to adjust yourself, your behaviour, develop your impulsive nature to push other people away, to close yourself in your own little wall of insecurities but Near didn't have that time. He has to deal with people's expectations at an age way younger than you had to and worse still while you had me for the fucked up friend that I am, Near also doesn't have that. For Christ's sake, take pity on the kid will ya?"

Incoherently Mello asked, "You think… he's going to be… uhm... okay?"

"I don't know, I tried to check up on him but he's not answering his door. And I don't think you should go see him yet. Maybe never at all."

"Huh?"

"Why would any self-respecting person want to be around you only to be hurt all the time? Geez, either Near really can't feel or he's a sadist like you. If so then you two have a lot in common."

Returning to his more laid back personality, Matt then said "Hey, just leave the kid alone for today okay? I think he's had quite enough of you."

* * *

The first thing Near saw when he awoke was L, crouched over him, genuine concern in L's eyes.

"I take it the situation has not progressed much?"

"No," Near replied, voice hoarse from crying so much, "In fact I have come to conclude there being no chance of Mello ever being able to like me, as such this effort has been proven futile…"

"Ah, but you give up too easily. Any successful relationship depends on a little give and take, patience is what is crucial here, as we all know, Mello's temper was always a hindering factor, but this belies a more serious issue which is Mello's capacity for violence. Surely you wouldn't want to see him go away?"

Again, the fear of losing a companion brought forth another spring of emotions and that saw Near screaming out "No!"

"Good. Here's what we will do, if Mello is temperamental, we shall teach him temperance. If Mello is vice, we shall make him virtuous. If Mello's heart is full of hate, you shall fill it full of love!"

"But how?"

"I was mistaken into thinking this problem could have been tackled like other problems, but now I see that the solution to your predicament necessitates a more subtle approach. For now I'd like for you to remain close to Mello but you mustn't engage him directly. I need to go to town tomorrow and ready the preparations for our next move."

"What will that be?"

"You're going to have to trust me on that, the less you are involved, the more likely we are to successfully pull this off, you understand? Now, dry your tears, freshen yourself up and get some dinner. Go now!"

Hastily Near did as he was told, but in his mind a strange question popped out: _"What are L's motives for this? What can he stand to gain?_"

* * *

At dinner, Mello was incessantly fidgeting, earlier he had tried to reach to Near but halfway he was stopped by Watari, L's handler. When asked to be allowed to see Near, Watari told Mello:

"Master L is with him right now, please allow them to finish their conversation before you go in."

Instantly Mello froze in fear, _"Shit! Now L's into this? What am I to do?"_

"Perhaps you can see him after dinner?"

"So Near's not joining us then?"

"I'm not too sure, again, please retu-…"

From behind Watari, Near emerged from his room together with L. L then signalled to Watari and the two of them went off in the opposite direction. Near meanwhile brushed Mello aside and started to walk for the dining hall.

"So, what did L want from you?" afraid of hurting Near's feelings again, Mello added for extra measure, "You're alright right? I mean, you didn't take the things you said too seriously I hope, cause you know I didn't mean it, I was just carving Linda's face because I didn't have anything else to carve…"However, Mello's attempts to speak to Near fell on deaf ears, Near completely ignored Mello. Quite literally Near took to L's instructions not to engage Mello at all.

As dinner progressed, Matt noticed how distracted Mello became, also he noticed how hardened Near's expression pondered thoughtfully at the scene facing him, _"What's with those two? These guys can't stop fighting; they're even worse than a married couple…"_

In an instant brainwave Matt exploded in a great 'Aha!' moment. Like a shot he got up from the dining tables and raced back to his room. The commotion caused woke Mello out of his frenzied state and followed Matt suit. Running back towards their shared rooms Mello was caught surprised by a punch aimed directly at his sternum. Doubled over in pain Mello was hit by another blow to the head, effectively knocking him out. Above him his assailant whispered, "Sorry mate, but you'll thank me one day…"

* * *

Mello woke up in a daze, his head throbbing as the ache settled in. Immediately he bellowed, "Matt! You fucker! Cut me loose form these this fucking minute or else you'll never see your precious consoles again! Shit you! Matt! Come out here where I can see your fucking traitorous face!"

"Heh, you could tell it was me? So much for covert secrecy… How'd you know?"

"Shut the fuck up and untie me now! Like hell I wouldn't recognise my own room! You really ought to try a little harder you son of a bi-…"

"Alright! Alright! There, better? But before you do anyth-…"

Once untied Mello lunged at Matt, sending them both hurtling towards the floor whereupon Mello began to viciously punch and kick his helpless roommate. In terms of fighting ability, Matt couldn't hold a candle to Mello and soon Matt was screeching for it to stop.

At last Mello ceased but he then started to throttle Matt, demanding from him, "Why the fuck would you do this?! You fucking asshole! Why?!"

Matt was wheezing for breath but he did manage to provide a response, "Because… you two were… you two were… acting like… a married couple…. I thought… that meant you two… could be… in love…"

Love? Had Mello heard him correctly? He loved Near?

Having finally recovered his breath from that harrowing ordeal Matt elaborated, "You what they say, people who often fight eventually grow to like each other. The two of you are always at odds with one another, wait, **you** are always at odds with Near; you can never shake off your obsession to beat Near. One might even say your obsession is Near. Hell, you probably know more about the kid than any other person here and that says a lot."

"But, he's a guy, I'm a guy! Does that mean I'm gay?"

"Well, that remains to be seen, we are still unsure whether Near will reciprocate your feelings. The only way to ascertain it is to question him directly."

"Are you insane!? What makes you so sure that I like him?"

"That was precisely why I brought you here in the first place, for a thorough investigation!" Matt announced playfully. "To fully determine whether you had harboured any actual romantic interest in subject Near I had planned to ask you in person! Knowing how quickly you would avoid any conversation regarding the matter, I had resorted to your 'kidnapping' per se."

"Jackass."

"Quite so, may we continue then?"

"Continue with what?"

"The first question! Mello, can you describe the physical appearance of Near?"

"Why am I doing this?"

"Shut up! Now answer the question, describe Near's physical appearance, from every hair on his body to every line on his face."

"Hair on his body? Hello? Have you been looking? Do you think that pathetic infantile brat would have hair on his body? He's got no hair aside from that which tops his tiny little head. And another thing, he has no lines on his face, he's just a kid, and his face is probably smoother than yours genius… I suppose when one analyses Near one would arrive at the conclusion that the brat is exceptionally small, even for his age. This could be attributed to his poor appetite, the brat hardly eats and yet he hangs on to his baby fat, especially around the cheeks. His overall frame is diminutive; I bet he weighs around 5 stone. Easy to pick up and carry around, like I said, much like a baby."

At this Matt couldn't help but reel in laughter, god, how clueless could his friend be? Infuriated for being so blatantly mocked Mello made to exit the room but Matt pleaded, "Please! Mel's stay! Alright, let's crack on, Mello, can you tell me where is Near's favourite hangouts?"

"Remind me again why we are doing this? Ugh… I would say Near prefers the comfort of his room the most, second only to the playroom, then the library I suppose…"

"Have you ever wondered…? Never mind, moving on, tell us Mello what part of Near irritates you the most?"

"That's easy, his smug looking face. The way he looks at me after he beats me in class. That cold expressionless face… Arrggghhh….. Makes my blood boil! How'd I'd like to grind him to a pulp!"

Matt nodded, brows drawn together as if in deep contemplation until he broke out laughing again. To him, the word 'grind' held a totally different meaning and he couldn't stop laughing. Mello was clearly unamused as he sat there glaring daggers into the back of Matt's cranium.

"Had your laugh? Are you ready to die now?"

"Wait! Hold up for a minute! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Well?" Mello said menacingly.

"One last question though, are you in love with Near?"

"No more questions! And no, I absolutely do not love Near."

"Then pray explain why are you so in tune with Near's being? How is it then that you would note how 'smooth' his face is? How much he weighs like a baby? Why is it that the places he frequents you frequent as well? When have you been so oblivious as to fail to see the obvious commonness that the two of you share?"

Mello refused to see Matt's perspective, how in hell had all those years of hate suddenly developed into affection? It simply didn't make sense. However, if love were used to explain the stirrings within Mello's subconscious regarding the brat, then a lot of it would make sense after all…

"Fuck it! I hate these emotions! Why can't I just continue to hate the little bugger anyway? Wouldn't it be simpler this way? I mean, think how complicated it makes matters become?"

"Actually compadre, it would make things a lot easier, trust me. Okay, now that we know you lov-…"

"Don't say that word. I mean it, I simply agree that there are underlying emotions that are obscure and need clarification."

"Are you even listening to yourself? You definitely have it in for him, dude. Somehow I feel sorry for the kid, he's got to live with your temper forever… Heck, maybe that will change once you two get together eh? Whatever, now we must see if Near likes you too…"

* * *

Today was Halloween, and the preparations were in full swing. Roger, the totalitarian that he was, was overseeing the entire decorating process, scrutinising every detail and whatnot. In the midst of the on-going chaos, Mello felt a tug on his sleeves, it was Near wearing a most curious face. Near was blushing! An unmistakable pink tinge gave colour to an otherwise pallid complexion.

In a very quiet tone Near said, "Matt told me Mello wants to make a carving of me, is that true?"

"_Why that little turd! Wait till I get him!"_

"Mello?"

What the heck, Mello thought, indeed the issue of Near had always been a bother to him, perhaps confronting the issue will resolve it better than resorting to violence. The matter of L's secret plan has yet been revealed and that weight hung over him like a ghost.

Near, felt his hopes slowly bubbling away, Mello hadn't responded and has been standing like that for minutes. Slowly he let go of Mello's arm. Wait a minute, he had only tugged at his sleeve, why was he holding Mello's hand now? Looking up into Mello's eyes he was suddenly pulled into running towards somewhere he couldn't guess. Near began to fear that Mello was dragging him to the back where he would be beaten up as usual.

Near didn't handle being dragged very well and stumbled almost every step of the way, so much so that Mello decided to just carry the brat, noting how he was correct after all, the brat was exceedingly easy to carry…

Not having to run anymore, Near picked up the courage to ask, "What does Mello want to do with me?"

"Well, didn't Matt tell you I want to carve you on a pumpkin? I'm doing just that."

"But why are we hurrying?"

"Cause we don't have much time? Haven't you noticed tonight is Halloween?"

* * *

Although the carving didn't take long to complete, it did give Mello an opportunity to fully observe Near's every feature, his pert nose, his silky soft lips, his wavy locks of silver hair, the way light almost bends in his grey orbs. Mello wanted to capture every detail perfectly, Near deserved that much, his beauty deserved to be recognised, to be seen. As Mello was adding the finishing touches it dawned upon him how sickening he was as a human being to have been responsible for hurting such an innocent babe.

Such a change of expression didn't go unnoticed to Near, and as if knowing what Mello were thinking he said, "I am thankful for this opportunity Mello, it is very rare for me to have been able to spend so much time with you without inciting your anger. In fact, I would prefer if we could spend more time together like this…"

The scalpel dropped with a slight clink as Mello arose from his seat and embraced Near. A small gasp escaped from Near's lips as he tensed, fearing the worst. Slowly, Mello cupped Near's face and brought him up to gaze at those doe eyes.

"I agree, it is better when we're not at odds eh?" Mello chuckled lightly as tears slid down his cheeks, "And I'm so sorry for hurting you before, but I know it's useless, cause you've never blamed me am I right?

"Mello's deductions are accurate, there was no wrong done in the first place. So cease your crying Mello, I can put up with your temper but not your sorrow. Please? I… don't like crying….."

Into Mello's arms Near let out his emotions; his fears, his hopes and his love. It took a while but Near did realise his feelings for Mello but fear of Mello's outbursts stayed his hand on the matter. Before L, Near had kept his feelings locked away thinking it was for the best.

Now, being in Mello's arms was best, crying in Mello's arms were best, having Mello like him back was best.

"Hey, sheep, quit your sobbing will ya? I won't know how to explain it to Roger when he finds you all puffy-eyed and teary."

"Okay." Said Near, wiping his tears, sniffling.

Mello could only smile as he watched his little lamb behaving like the way he should be. This was better, he concluded, this was infinitely better than having to fight his sweetheart.

* * *

In the end, L brought along with him Linda, who had put up such a strong case of mistreatment by Mello and Near over the pumpkin carving incident that he had no choice but to give in. Another reason why L chose Linda was because she upped the ante and offered to hand over 80% of her takings. Who could resist?

* * *

At the doorsteps of Whammy's where Mello and Near had earlier placed that jack-o-lantern together, another carving, this time of Mello's face, was placed besides Near's. Although he didn't have as much skill as Mello, he did think he did justice to the boy he grew to love so much. With that done, he spun around, and returned to his console games.

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: **So at last I have finished it, and what a whirlwind this journey was. Again, utmost respect is given to you writers out there who do this on a daily basis. Not to pat myself on the back, I honestly got teary when writing this, no joke. And to that reviewer who said I quoted a metal rock band, I truthfully had no idea I quoted them. I like playing around with sentences, is all…


End file.
